I've been trying to figure out exactly what it is I need
by bluexdaffodil
Summary: After 6x23 and before 7x01 there could have happened so much. Just mu take on B&B's relation on the early stage. Since Booth and Brennan are expecting their little girl, they should tell Hank about the pregnancy but it's not that simple. Just a sweet and heartwarming one-shot.


**A/N:** It's been so long (again) since I wrote anything. But there were many obstacles on my way to write here again like Comic Con and Suits (Good Lord, that show is GLORIOUS) but here I am! Yes, I remember that I promised to write one more story about season 9 finale and I really am gonna do this. I pinky promise. I just anted to write something more fluffy and happy and sugar-sweet after my last story.

Anyway. I've been thinking lately about Bones and I came to conclusion that how can I call myself a Bones author if I haven't wrote a story about B&B's early realtionship aka "what happened between seasons 6 and 7". Of course I created numerous theories and little, silly stories about that time cause come on, that time in every relationship is just too happy and unique to ignore. And thinking about B&B's "honeymoon phase" after 7 years or even more...ahhhh. Reading those stories can never get me bored!

Just going back to my last story- thank you for all your wonderful responses, it really made me smile that someone actually reads and wants to share what they thought about it. So no need to hesitate, you can do it again ;)

All mistakes are mine of course and sorry about that.

The title is a line from "Reckless Serenade" by the Arctic Monkeys. While writing, I'd used a word "reckless" and I just couldn't help but thought of it. Check it out. It's awesome.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing.

* * *

7:57

He promised himself that he was not gonna touch her, no. He would wait 4 minutes, let her sleep a little bit more and then wake her up. Especially since they do not get lots of sleep at nights.

One look at the ceiling.

Counting seconds. Thinking about repainting the ceiling. Tapping his fingers on the sheets. No, he wasn't nervous. It's just an ordinary visit. It's not like he's scared of his Grandfather. But he couldn't deny that his opinion about the changes in his life meant a lot. As if he needed his Grandfather's blessing. The acceptance of what has changed. And changed practically _everything_.

One longing look at Brennan's bare back was enough.

7:58

Screw those 2 minutes.

Delicate lifting of her chest and her quiet breathing were like a siren song. He caressed her spine with just pads of his fingers, running down to the small of her back. As if tracing them, in their place goosebumps showed up. He shifted closer and kissed her shoulder genlty.

„Bones? Wake up…" he saw her fur her brow but still no response. He tried sweet whispers again. Still- nothing. He sneaked his hand under the covers and laid it on her waist, waited 5 seconds and started tickling. Gotcha.

Brennan's eyes snapped open and with a loud „BOOTH!" she tried to move away from him, shifting dangerously close to the edge of the matress. Yes, he had a chance to chceck how long was the fall from the matress to the floor and that wasn't the nicest of feelings. He reached for her, wrapped a hand around her wist and pulled her to him swiftly. He once again kissed he shoulder, then her cheek and said with amusement:

„Good morning."

„Very funny."

„Just a little bit, you must admit" he said with a smile, leaning his chin on her shoulder. Brennan, still trying to be mad at him, moved her shoulder away from him, closing her eyes and murmuring: „You're stinging", but that made his smile even broader. This time, he rested his temple on her shoulder and said:

„We need to get up soon. Seeing Pops at 10." They both fell silent. Except from Angela, no one knew about the change in the status of their relationship. And certainly, _no one_ knew about that not-really-small surprise. But they both decided that informing their family and closest friends before her baby bump would start showing up was necessary. Since Booth had a planned meeting with his Grandfather, they decided that he would be the first to know.

„Shit, Bones, I'm nervous". She turned her head lightly, looking at him. This time, it was her turn to smile.

„It won't be that bad."

„Yeah, you can say that. It's not you who talked to him over the phone a week ago and who he told 'I hope that this time you didn't do anything reckless, Shrimp' to." He said imitating Pops' voice.

„Booth, you're a grown male, I'm pretty sure you can handle your Grandfather" she said, her hand landing on his dark cheek, and caressing it with her thumb. He looked at her carefully. He wasn't so sure how Pops was going to react. Not so long ago he had a girlfriend that he caimed he had a serious relationship with. He even proposed. A few months later, he's with Bones who happened to be pregnant. And now it won't be him, asking about marriage. That is, if they are going to survive today.

„I'm not quite sure how it's gonna be."

„I was just trying to be reassuring." That caused that on Booth's lips appeared a cheeky smile.

„Oh yes, I know." He lowered his head to kiss her lips but in the same second Brennan jumped out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom. Booth buried his face in the abandoned pillow murmuring „Not again…"

Hearing his Bones spitting out her guts, he got up. Took a small towel from the shelf and moved to the bathroom. He moistened it and when he saw that Brennan was sitting next to the toilet, done for a while , he crouched before her and kissed her forehead.

„Better?" he asked, tucking a few strands that were glued to her face, behind her ear.

„Not really" she leaned her head agains the wall and Booth after wiping the cold sweat from her face, placed the wet towel on her forehead. He was surprised that this week Brennan has been able at all to get some work done. Every morning was the same: a wave of nausea taking over the morning, Brennan late for work, then leaving early due to her fatigue and long asleep before he walk through the front door.

As he sat beside her, she immediately snuggled closer and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He eyed the bathroom. It looked like before, smelled like before. Same blue walls, white floor, gramophone in the corner. Even a baby duck was still there. It seemed like nothing had changed, like he still lived there alone. Because Brennan hadn't done the revolution when she moved a few things to his flat. She did it in more… subtle way.

With her clothes and small pack of cosmetics, she didn't take a whole bunch of trinkests, she didn't decide that his flat needed a new fern or that it was about time for him to say 'goodbye' to that ugly rug near the front door.

Trained eye would catch a bottle of lavender shampoo or a bottle of femine perfume peeking from between his cologne . He'd add a pack of tampons she'd surely put in the shelf that is if she needed them, which wasn't happening in the next 8 months.

They were good. Not really sure where they were heading but they knew, without even saying it aloud, that together. They did not talked about what was before. Not because they were afraid of possible sad but true words that might have been said. Not because they were avoiding the topic.

On the contrary.

In the very first week of their new…something, Booth wanted to make everything clear. He was sitting on the bed, watching Brennan standing before the mirror, washing the remains of her make up. When he'd finally managed to look away from her almost bare legs he tried to start explaining but she interrupted.

„Does that change the way you feel about me?"

Booth stopped in the middle of the word and closed his mouth.

„You know I love you. Hannah-"

„Does that make you change your mind about our relationship?" she interrupted again, turning off the lights in the bathroom and entering the bedroom.

„I'm quite sure that nothing is gonna change my mind about that, Bones."

„So…does that change _anything_. Things I would or wouldn't know?"

„Not really," he replied and observed how his partner straddled his lap with a delicate smile. His hands went to her hips to steady her, thumbs slowly brushing her hip bones through the material.

„Good," she said pulling her (his) shirt over her head, throwing it aside and kissing him firecely.

And they weren't talking anymore that night. After that, Booth decided that if any questions about his past realtionship bothered Brennan she'd simply ask him. They just prefered to talk about what was before them. Where they would live after the baby is born (still not answered though) or how they'd name the baby (lists with names were in progress) or how to tell Angela without getting close to loosing their hearing (God help them and everyone around when Angela starts squealing) .

But they were far far away from the solving, Booth thought when he looked at Brennan who was hit by another wave of nausea and leaned over the toilet again. When they still haven't left the bathroom 40 minutes later, Booth suggested that maybe it would be better if he went to see Pops alone.

* * *

„You're alone today, Shrimp? My memory may be poor but I'm sure that Temperance promised me a game of Bingo," said Pops hugging Booth.

„Yeah, Bones wasn't feeling very well today. But she wanted me to tell you that next time 'you're going down'."

„We'll see," said Hank when they were entering the garden. They'd found their usual bench under a cherry blossom tree and sat. Hank was mainly observing Booth and listetning in silence while Booth mainly babbled. About Parker's grades in school in Britain or that Angela and Hodings have a baby and how they had to investigate a murder just before the delivery and how Max's lady friend caused that now he's on wheelchair.

„You sure that's it?" Hank asked looking at him closely. Booth pursed his lips. He sighed and replied:

„No."

„Well…?"

„You see, for some time, Bones and…" and him what? Are dating? Become a couple in a full sense of that word? Bones is his girlfriend? God, everything sounded wrong. They were all of this, of course, but so much more.

„What? You realized that it takes two to tango? That you being so-called 'only partners' was bullshit?" Hank asked.

„But we…still are partners," murmured Booth under his nose.

„Ohh, cut that crap out, kid. I can recognize that glint in the eye you have every time you talk about Temperance." He didn't comment that one. He was told numerous times that whenever Temperance Brennan was nearby, he looked and even sounded differently. His eyes getting softer, voice getting more gentle and he felt as if his insides were melting. Booth took a deep breath and smiled. So did his Grandfather.

„I'd say 'it's about time' but you know that already. You two were both as stubborn as a pair of donkeys. You especially, son." Booth was opening his mouth to comment that one, but he wasn't able to break any word of justification through theolder man's monologue. „And you made up her sickness cause you two were worried? Well, I'm glad that I still have some authority but you really didn't need to do th-"

„Nonono, Pops," Booth hurried with explanation. „You know that Bones don't lie. Especially to you. There is just… another one thing I need to tell you."

Hank Booth knew Seeley Booth long enough to recognize, whenever his grandson had something on his mind (or conscience for that matter). So sitting there, on that bench, he was looking at a face of a certain 9 year old that did something and don't know how to admit to. But it was mixed with something else. Was that… pride? He looked more closely at Booth who now really tried to hide his smile with no effort.

„I think you know by now what I want to say."

„No…" said Hank with disbelief,, small smile appearing slowly on his face too.

„Yes." Booth looked straight at his Granfather, now with full smile.

* * *

When he'd walked throught his front door two hours later, he found Brennan in much better state than she was in, when he left. When she looked up from her book and smiled at him, he knew that immediately. She stoo dup and walked to him slowly.

„So? What did he say?" she asked impatiently, teeth biting her lower lip nervously. Booth smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in welcoming kiss. Her hands went around his neck at the same time as his arms circled her waist. They broke apart and after kissing her forehead gently, he murmured with a smile:

„That pregnant or not he's oh-so going to kick your ass in Bingo next time."

**The End.**

* * *

**Important history fact:** Today is the 70th anniversary of the Warsaw Uprising. I recommend to google it and read something about it, even in Wikipedia. You'll find out that the Uprising was the largest single military effort taken by any European resistance movement during World War II or that many of the insurgents were under 20 and only every fourth had a gun.


End file.
